neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Villains in Power Rangers Ninja Storm
The fictional villains of the Power Rangers that appeared in the television series Power Rangers Ninja Storm were aliens that served the ninja-master Lothor, including his nieces, Marah and Kapri. Information about Lothor's other minions can be found below: Lothor Lothor, born Kiya Watanabe (portrayed by Grant McFarland), is an exiled evil ninja master. His history is revealed by the middle of the season during the "Samurai's Journey" three-parter. When Cam Watanabe travels back in time to acquire a great power source, he meets younger versions of his parents and learns of an unheard of uncle, Kiya. Kiya is shown to be loose with the rules, in contrast to his brother, Kanoi. However, no expected Kiya to seek to steal the Samurai Amulet (the great power source) from Cam's mother. Attempting to frame Cam, his plan was foiled and exposed by Kanoi. After Cam defeated Kiya in combat, the sensei of the academy banished Kiya from Earth. Cam realizes the truth, as Kiya proclaims before being banished, "I will take the name of the ancient warrior of evil. From this point, I will be known as Lothor! … I will not forget the part you played in this, Brother! I will have my revenge!" As a student at the Wind Ninja Academy, he wore a yellow and black uniform, implying that he studied under the Earth element. Lothor spent years in space to slowly build an army of evil space ninja (space aliens trained in the dark ninja arts). He intended to conquer Earth and destroy all the protecting ninja academies with their ninja masters, allowing him to become the ultimate dark ninja master. He also first encountered the bounty hunter, Vexacus, and developed an intense rivalry with him. He also apparently married during his exile, as Kapri and Marah were not blood relatives, though no wife was ever seen or otherwise alluded to. Before his attack on Earth in the first episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, Lothor had returned to Earth previously in secret, a violation of his former sensei's orders. His purpose on this visit is unknown, but while there, he killed the Bradleys, the adoptive parents of Hunter and Blake Bradley. These two were taken in by Sensei Omino and trained at the Thunder Ninja Academy, which, unfortunately, was the first place attacked by Lothor's army. He captured the Thunder Ninja students and Sensei Omino, and even managed to convince Hunter and Blake Bradley that the Wind Ninja's current sensei, Kanoi, was responsible for their adoptive parents' deaths. The Wind Ninja Academy, now under the leadership of Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Lothor's brother, was the next target. Once again, Lothor kidnapped the students of the academy. When they were fighting, Sensei Watanabe turned himself into a guinea pig. Lothor's victory was short-lived, and he soon realized that three students had escaped the purge of the Wind Ninja Academy (Shane, Dustin, and Tori). Being the only three remaining, they were presented with morphers, allowing them to become Wind Power Rangers. These new Power Rangers foiled Lothor's plans on numerous occasions, and he has sent monstrous warriors after them, but they all fail. Nevertheless, he has always stuck by the evil code for destroying a Power Ranger, that "they must be in their true Ranger form." Lothor has a campy sense of humor, which is often reflected from his frustrations with his monsters/nieces when they fail to best the Power Rangers, or in some predictable occasions (e.g. after making a monster grow, he stares at the camera and asks the audience if they really expected him to make it smaller.) Such fourth wall breaking manifested itself in several other of Lothor's asides (in the season finale, piloting the final giant robot the Rangers would fight, he comments on the battle was the most fun he'd had all season) as well. In the final episodes of the series, treason and betrayal among Lothor's generals saw them all dying off - at each other's hands or at the hands of the Power Rangers. It was soon revealed that these deaths had all been a part of Lothor's great plan, and that when each had died, their spirits had gone to the "Abyss of Evil". With the help of Cam's stolen Samurai Amulet, Lothor was able to make the Abyss overflow and the dead generals and armies were all released once again, free to destroy the world. Shane was quickly able to destroy the resurrected generals with his Battlizer while the other Rangers tossed the other monsters back into the Abyss. Lothor then managed to use Cam's Samurai Amulet to drain the Rangers of their Ranger powers. Fortunately, Shane, Dustin and Tori were able to use their inner ninja powers to seal him and his deceased army in the Abyss of Evil, saving the planet. Almost a year later in Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode "Thunder Storm," Lothor escapes from the Abyss of Evil and once again captures the ninja students. He lures the Wind Ninja rangers to a beach where he tricks them into accepting new morphers which make them evil. They are eventually freed by the Thunder Rangers and Cam, who have managed to retrieve their old powers. Lothor then teams up with Mesogog, Dino Thunder's big enemy. After a battle with both Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder, in which both their warriors are defeated, Mesogog ends up fighting Lothor and ends up trapping him in a glass jar. Mesogog's Island Base was destroyed a few months later, and presumably Lothor along with it presumably sending Lothor back to the Abyss of Evil. Lothor's Generals Zurgane Zurgane is the main general in Lothor's army. He enjoys destroying everything in the service of Lothor. He is actually a small alien ant-like creature that controls the much larger samurai-like robotical suit, as revealed in the toyline, but this was never shown on the series. His name is a slightly altered version of his Japanese counterpart's name: Sargain. Even though the Thunder Rangers were on Lothor's side at the time, he despised them, for they got the glory and attention that he wanted from Lothor. He is always mocked by his fellow crewmates because he doesn't have a mouth or eyes. Zurgane is known to be Lothor's technical advisor as he fixes objects on the ship and builds his own evil Zords and even uses robotic monsters. Zurgane's powers are teleportation, energy projection, and the ability to extend swords from his shoulders. Zurgane was destroyed by Vexacus, another of Lothor's generals, in episode 34, "General Deception, Part II". Vexacus sought absolute power over Lothor's forces, and later collaborated with Marah and Kapri to destroy Motodrone and Shimazu. After the destruction of Zurgane's latest Zord by the Power Rangers, Zurgane was left in bad shape. Vexacus took advantage of that in order to perform a sneak attack, destroying him. When the Abyss was open Zurgane returned, only to be destroyed again by Shane. He had later returned again from the reopened Abyss in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. He first appeared inside the Abyss with a small pack of monsters to prevent Cam and the Thunder Rangers from reclaiming the Samurai Amulet and left them to fall to their doom after a brief battle. He returned to the surfaced to serve Lothor and was partnered with Elsa of Mesogog's army. He fought against the Thunder Rangers and Tommy Oliver who destroyed him with his Brachio Staff's Energy Orb attack. Zurgane was voiced by Peter Rowley. Choobo Choobo is the lieutenant of Lothor's army. He resembles an overweight Asian man wearing mountain-climbing equipment with a mustache and green reptilian skin. He wielded a white and red-striped baton and has a Mama's boy-like personality. He can summon energy spheres to trap his enemies. Sometimes, he uses monsters based on animals. He could also suck in opponents into his backpack and send them into his own pocket dimension inside his backpack where he would appear as a giant head that breathed toxic gas and he could control the bodies of his opponents like puppets. He was promoted to general when he captured the Thunder Rangers and manipulated them to oppose the Wind Rangers again. However, he failed to destroy the Rangers and they realized they were being manipulated, so Choobo was banished from Lothor's ship. He swore revenge, and stole the Scroll of Empowerment, which gave him great strength and powers. He was defeated by the Thunderstorm Megazord, but saved by Lothor and shrunk down to be Marah's new pet. Lothor later restored him to normal accidentally. Choobo was defeated by Shane as the Red Battlized Ranger although it wasn't quite clear if he was completely destroyed (he was only seen falling down after being blasted by the Battilizer's lasers). Choobo is voiced by Bruce Hopkins. He is voiced by David Lodge in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Motodrone Motodrone was originally called Perry, a motorcycle expert who was conducting an experiment to create a new generation of motorcycle. Unfortunately, there was an accident and he became the insect-like cyborg Motodrone. Hunter destroyed Motodrone and freed Perry with his newly acquired Ninja Glider Cycle. Motodrone was later rebuilt and revived by Lothor by transferring the soul of a Kelzak. Motodrone wielded a double-bladed staff, rode on a motorcycle, and wore a brown cloak when he was revived. Motodrone then fought the Power Rangers under the command of Lothor. He was later destroyed by Vexacus when he threatened to disclose Vexacus' treacherous agenda to Lothor. He came back once more from the Abyss, but was quickly defeated one final time by Shane (although like the other generals, it was not revealed if he was completely destroyed since he was only seen falling down after being blasted). Motodrone is voiced by Craig Parker. Vexacus Vexacus is a shark-like alien bounty hunter and the "sworn enemy" and rival of Lothor, who ended up working for Lothor whilst plotting against him. Vexacus wielded a jagged sword and a fan blade, and could summon a giant "land shark" mecha. On some occasions, he would use monsters that are Phantom Beast-themed. He first comes to Earth hunting an alien - a Carminian - who can give her powers to someone when she dies. He fails in his attempt to capture these powers, and ends up stranded when his ship is shot down. Vexacus becomes Lothor's head general, and often clashes with Zurgane. This advances to a point where, after Zurgane's Hyper Zurganezord is destroyed, Vexacus wipes him out - the first part of a plan to destroy all the other generals and take over from Lothor. He later takes out Motodrone and attempts the same with Shimazu, while team up with Marah and Kapri to take down Lothor. However, the final two-parter revealed he had been deliberately been set up by Lothor to destroy all the generals in order to overload the Abyss of Evil; Marah and Kapri, who had been in on Lothor's plan, arranged for Vexacus' destruction in battle with the Rangers (taking the Thunder Megazord with him). He returns again after the Abyss is opened, but is quickly defeated (and possibly destroyed) by Shane. Vexacus is voiced by Michael Hurst. Shimazu Shimazu is a statue that contains the reincarnation of an evil clown-like Japanese warlord legend. He was brought to life accidentally during a battle between Cam, the Green Samurai Ranger, and Motodrone, due to Motodrone's reanimated energy. He joined Lothor's army (where Lothor gave Shimazu the power of speech) and unleashed three creatures called Wolfblades. Though the Rangers defeated him, he remained a part of Lothor's army for the remainder of the series. There was a rare occasion if he were to be seen with a body part-inspired monster. Shimazu, along with Vexacus, plotted to take control of Lothor's ship, but he was eventually betrayed. He later teamed up with Marah and Kapri, who at the time seemed to be masterminds, having concealed their genius. They used him to try to destroy the Rangers in their Zords. However, after the Zords were destroyed by the Rangers, Marah and Kapri destroyed him, having been working for Lothor throughout. (After he was destroyed his mask remained and as stated when he first appeared it is his mask that holds his soul so it's possible that he's still very much alive inside the mask.) Shimazu returned from the Abyss of Evil in the finale episode, and was quickly defeated again by the Red Wind Ranger (although it wasn't revealed if he was completely destroyed). Shimazu is voiced by Jeremy Birchall. His name may be derived from Shimazu. Marah and Kapri Marah and Kapri are sisters, the nieces of Lothor by marriage. Exactly who Lothor marries to gain this relation is never made clear. All is known is that their parents allowed them to stay with Lothor during his quest for power. Though they are both stereotypically foolish, Marah (who has black hair and bug-looking headress) is rather more ditzy than Kapri. Kapri (who has pink hair), on the other hand, is meaner and more scornful (especially of Marah). Marah and Kapri constantly tried to prove to their uncle that they were evil enough to be in his army, and frequently showed each other up and the other generals in order to do so. Most often, Lothor considered them pests at best. Kapri used Lothor's PAM (Personal Alien Manager) to summon monstrous warriors from across the galaxy, and also to increase them to massive size. On one occasion, Marah was apparently kicked out of Lothor's army when her old friend, Beevil, upstaged her. Miserable, she gained the trust of Dustin Brooks, the Yellow Wind Ranger, to defeat Beevil. In the end, however, it was revealed to be part of a deception to make Beevil more powerful. Beevil was destroyed, but Lothor and the other villains nonetheless congratulated Marah for betraying Dustin. Marah appeared to be regretful of it, though she claimed she was indeed evil. Towards the end of the series, Marah and Kapri appeared to have hidden depths when they apparently arranged for Lothor's generals to overthrow him. It appeared that they were masterminds, merely hiding behind their ignorance, but this was soon revealed to be a ploy by Lothor himself. He was using them to destroy all of his own generals, and add their power to the Abyss of Evil, which would overflow and destroy the world. When their usefulness was at its end, though, Lothor betrayed them too and left them aboard the Dark Ship as it was about to explode. This led to them helping to free the captive Ninja Students and paved the way for their redemption. One must ask how Marah and Kapri could suddenly turn from evil to good. One possibility is that when Lothor betrayed them, they realised that evil was not what they expected and thus rejected it. This is suggested by their childish arguments about which of them would rule over which part of the world. Another theory is that they were never truly evil to begin with, and that their attempts to impress Lothor were just that - attempts to impress a senior family member, and feel the sense of belonging that accompanies it. In the final episodes, they attached to Cam and Sensei in a similar way, having learned earlier that they were also related to them in some way. At the very least, Marah revealed a sensitive side a number of times during the series. She became highly emotional when she lost a pet, or when nobody took her seriously. This is also suggested, for Marah at least, during the Beevil incident. Some have suggested that she only pretended to be evil after this in order to bring Lothor down from within. Kapri's powers include teleportation, clothes transformation, energy projection, martial arts skils and shielding. She can project ice frost, control her sword while attacking her enemies, and can blow her enemies away with her breath. Marah's powers consist of energy projection, combat techniques, shielding, flight, clothes transformation, and weapon-hand extension, martial arts skills and teleportation. Marah is portrayed by Katrina Devine while Kapri is portrayed by Katrina Browne. Kelzaks Lothor's foot soldiers. Kelzak Furies Red versions of the Kelzaks. Monsters These are the monsters used by Lothor and his minions. To make a monster grow, Lothor would have the Scroll of Empowerment descend to Earth and emit energy that would enlarge the monster. When a monster is defeated, they end up in the Abyss of Evil. Blue Face * First Appearance: "Prelude to a Storm" * Voice Actor: Craig Parker A mantis monster. Blue Face was sent to Earth by Lothor to capture the remainder of the Wind Ninja Academy students. He is intercepted by the Wind Power Rangers and destroyed by the Storm Striker's blaster attack. In "The Wild Wipeout," Blue Face made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. In "Storm Before the Calm" returns when Lothor opens up the Abyss of Evil. Mad Magnet * First Appearance: "There Is No "I" In Team" * Voice Actor: Craig Parker A robotic magnet-themed monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Mad Magnet made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Copybot * First Appearance: "Beauty and the Beach" * Voice Actor: Jason Hoyte A chameleon monster that can create shadow clones of anyone. In "The Wild Wipeout," Copybot made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Terramole * First Appearance: "Looming Thunder" * Voice Actor: John Leigh A robotic mole monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Terramole made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Amphibidor * First Appearance: "Thunder Stranger" Pt. 2 * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A robotic toad monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Amphibidor made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Florabundicus * First Appearance: "Nowhere to Grow" * Voice Actor: Cal Wilson A flower monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Florabundicus made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Snipster * First Appearance: "Snip It, Snip It Good" * Voice Actor: Jeremy Birchall Snipster is a robotic rabbit monster that has the ability to cause conflict between people. He is sent to cause chaos during a peace conference. When Shane and Dustin interfere, they are put under his spell as well, but are able to come to their senses and Snipster's plans are foiled. With the help of Tori unlocking the newest Power Sphere, the Storm Megazord destroys Snipster with #3 - the Turtle Mace. Toxipod * First Appearance: "Return of Thunder" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: John Leigh A snail monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Toxipod made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Super Toxipod * First Appearance: "Return of Thunder" Pt. 2 * Voice Actor: John Leigh A turban snail monster that is stronger than the original Toxipod. In "The Wild Wipeout," Super Toxipod made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Bopp-A-Roo * First Appearance: "Boxing Bopp-A-Roo" * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A robotic kangaroo rat monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Bopp-A-Roo made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. General Trayf * First Appearance: "Pork Chopped" * Voice Actor: Greg Johnson General Trayf is a pig monster that was recruited by Zurgane to use his powers against the Rangers. He traps Blake and Hunter in a tub of popcorn full of artificial flavoring. He lures the Rangers into through a portal into another dimension, and they take him down with the Storm Striker. With the Thunder Rangers now free, and detained by Kelzaks, General Trayf is left to take on the Storm Megazord - however is soon destroyed by the Ram Hammer and Turtle Mace combination. In "The Wild Wipeout," General Trayf made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Madtropolis * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Dallas Barnett Madtropolis is an eye-inspired monster that looks like he has a building on him. He was sent to steal the power from the Power Rangers. He is able to create illusions that the Rangers must overcome. They defeat him with the Thunderstorm Cannon. Madtropolis is nearly able to destroy the Rangers, until the new Green Samurai Ranger appears. The Green Ranger pilots the Samurai Star to destroy Madtropolis. In "The Wild Wipeout," Madtropolis made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Hip Hopper * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 A cicada monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Hip Hopper made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Skyscrapper * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 A robotic amoeba monster with a skyscraper appearance. In "The Wild Wipeout," Skyscrapper made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Sucker * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 * Voice Actor: Dene Young A teeth-inspired mosquito monster that won Marah and Kapri's talent show and was chosen to attack the Samurai Ranger. Sucker's bite was able to pierce through Cam's armor and injected him with a venom that would transform him into a half human/half insect hybrid. The only way Cam was able to cure himself was to force Sucker to suck out the venom, which he succeeded in doing. Afterwards Sucker was destroyed by the Storm Megazord with the Samurai Star Chopper attachment. Starvark * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 * Voice Actor: Jorge Vargas A tapir monster. Tentacreep * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 An octopus monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Tentacreep made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Magic Mustache * First Appearance: "The Samurai's Journey" Pt. 3 A catfish monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Magic Mustache made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Fragra * First Appearance: "Scent of a Ranger" * Voice Actor: Penny Ashton A hand-inspired monster. Mr. Ratwell * First Appearance: "I Love Lothor" * Voice Actor: Mark Wright A robotic mouse monster. In "The Wild Wipeout," Mr. Ratwell made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. DJ Drummond * First Appearance: "Good Will Hunter" * Voice Actor: Michael Hurst A robotic drum-themed monster. Beevil * First Appearance: "All About Beevil" * Voice Actor: Lori Dungey A robotic bee monster who was a friend of Marah. So impressed of her powers, Lother decided to replace Marah with her. Marah upgrades her to help her defeat the Rangers, but meets her end by the Storm Megazord with Power Sphere #14 - the Star Blazer. Footzilla * First Appearance: "Sensei Switcheroo" * Voice Actor: Joel Tobeck A foot-themed monster. Slob Goblin * First Appearance: "Tongue and Cheek" * Voice Actor: Joel Tobeck A tongue-inspired monster in mailbox-like armor. In "The Wild Wipeout," Slob Goblin made a cameo in the alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Mushroom Monster * First Appearance: "Brother in Arms" A robotic mushroom monster. Wolfblades * First Appearance: "Shimazu Returns" Three wolf monsters conjured by Shimazu. They come in black, brown, and white. The three Wolfblades can merge to form a three-faced Wolfblade monster. Goldwinger * First Appearance: "The Wild Wipeout" * Voice Actor: Glen Drake A robotic moth monster. He has a device on him that enables him to heal any wound. On Vexacus' orders, Goldwinger used a special dust to transport Tori to an alternate dimension where the Power Rangers were evil. Clown Monster * First Appearance: "Double-Edged Blake" A nose-inspired clown monster. Inflatron * First Appearance: "Double-Edged Blake" * Voice Actor: Dene Young An ear-inspired balloon monster. Eyezak * First Appearance: "The Eye of the Storm" A fear-inducing monster with tentacles for arms. Condortron * First Appearance: "A Gem of the Day" A condor/raven monster. Ocelot Monster * First Appearance: "Storm Before the Calm" Pt. 2 A female ocelot-themed monster. Dragon Monster * First Appearance: "Storm Before the Calm" Pt. 2 A Chinese Dragon-like monster. See also Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Fictional ninja Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Television supervillains Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003 nl:Schurken in Power Rangers: Ninja Storm